


Unlikely Reacquaintance

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Hera runs into an old friend while doing Rebellion work.





	Unlikely Reacquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys but I absolutely need post-TESB canon content of Lando meeting Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper.

“Hera Syndulla, it’s been quite a long time!”

Hera froze. She remembered that voice. Too well.

But what was he doing here?

Hera turned around incredulously, and her suspicions were confirmed.

“Lando Calrissian?”

He grinned wide at her, but Hera couldn’t find herself returning it. Granted, they’d just run into each other, but to Hera he hadn’t appeared to have changed a bit.

“It’s a small galaxy, huh?”

“What are you doing here?” Hera asked.

“I’ve been recruited. So, how’s the crew, huh? I could play sabacc with Zeb again, maybe he’s gotten better. Hopefully you won’t lose your droid again, eh?”

Hera finally managed to force a tight-lipped smile. “Well, he’s busy right now, but maybe he’d like to later.”

“Busy with what?”

Hera cleared her throat. “He’s watching my son right now, actually.”

Lando’s face lit up. “Oh? Who’s the father? Is it Kanan?” He laughed, but the name brought some hurt to Hera’s heart. “I knew it! Where is he, anyway?”

Hera pursed her lips. “Um, he…”

She still had a hard time saying it sometimes.

Lando’s entire demeanor shifted in that instant, much to Hera’s surprise. “Oh, hey, I’m sorry. He sure seemed like a nice guy.”

Hera chuckled, partially out of disbelief in Lando’s genuineness, and partially from imagining Kanan’s reaction to being called a “nice guy” by Lando Calrissian. “Thanks, Lando.”

He gave her a surprisingly warm smile. “If you need anything, let me know. General Calrissian is at your service.”

He did a small, courteous bow of the head, but Hera just blinked in surprise.

“Ge- General Calrissian?”

The Rebellion must have been more desperate than Hera thought.

“Yes, yes, General,” he said. “It seems my leadership experience was very impressive.”

“Leadership experience?”

“I was Baron Administrator of Cloud City!” Lando said, beaming with pride.

“Oh,” Hera replied. She’d heard some of the other generals mention the Cloud City administrator, and they all spoke so highly Hera had actually been looking forward to meeting him.

Perhaps this Lando was different than the one she once knew.

“Well, congratulations. Welcome to the Rebellion. I guess we’ll be working together soon.”

“We certainly will. Maybe you’ll give me a shot at flying your ship. You still have that VCX, right?”

“I do. We’ll… see about that.

Hera would rather die.

* * *

When she got home, Hera burst into Zeb’s room. He was laying on the lower bunk, and he only turned his head to acknowledge her as she came in.

“You are not going to  _ believe _ who I saw today!”

“Karabast,” Zeb groaned. “Don’t tell me it’s Hondo again, I thought we finally got rid of him.”

“No, thank the stars.”

He frowned. “Uh… who?”

“Remember Lando?”

Zeb sat up so quickly he bumped his head on the top bunk, and he slowly stood up.

“Calrissian?”

Hera snorted. “No, the other Lando.”

“What’s he doing here?”

“Remember the Cloud City administrator they were telling us about? That was him! He’s a  _ general  _ now.”

Zeb’s mouth dropped open. “Did- did you talk to him? Is he still a- er, himself?”

Hera frowned, pausing for a moment. “Well… no actually. He’s- it’s hard to describe. I mean, he is still kind of… himself, but not exactly.”

“Did he call himself a ‘connoisseur?’”

Hera chuckled. “No, he didn’t. He said he wants to play sabacc with you, though. But you are  _ not _ betting Chopper this time.”

Zeb folded his arms. “I know, I know. I still think he cheated.”

“You still bet Chopper.”

“Yeah,” Zeb said. “I’ll have to take him up on a rematch. Is he going to try and sell you again, though?”

Hera smiled and flexed her wrist. “I think he learned his lesson last time.”

She and Zeb both laughed, and Hera already couldn’t wait to see that sabacc game.


End file.
